


Torn But Still Holding On

by OneHellOfAnIero



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHellOfAnIero/pseuds/OneHellOfAnIero
Summary: Larry was finally moving in with the gang, so it was time to celebrate! Though he felt like they forgot something..
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Torn But Still Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo! First off thank you for stopping by to read. I finally finished Sally Face and I was a destroyed human being, so I thought a fix-it would help.
> 
> Larry moves in and nothing bad ever happened after that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sally has been waiting for this moment for years and now it finally happened. Larry was moving in with them. Todd and Neil were excited aswell as they packed up the remaining boxes of Larry's belonings into Todd's van.

"Man, I'm going to miss this place." Larry said, a sad tone in his voice.

"It's not like you're moving far, Larry." Sal came up behind him, nudging his side. He hasn't put his blue hair into pigtails for some time now and Larry had to admit it suited him.

"Yeah, but like, you get what I mean."

Sally nodded and turned on his heels to the other boys. "Everyone ready?"

\--

Neil planned ahead and asked Ashley over too. Larry moving in should be celebrated with a real party and Ashley missing would be like a couch without Gizmo, it would feel like something wasn't right.

Soon enough she showed up, beers started to open and the group had a lot of catching up to do.

It was pitch black out, close to 02:30 and Ash and Sally have been talking for an hour or so, until a loud noise startled them.

Looks went across the living room as Neil has been spotted, lying in Todd's lap, face down and snoring. He dropped his bottle, which made the noise and made everyone look, before they broke out in laughter.

"I'm so glad I was able to come. I really would've missed not being here." She smiled, tears from laughing still sitting in the corners of her eyes and her nose had a red tip, one of the signs that she had enough beer for tonight.

Sal nodded and hummed in agreement his hands trying to steady her to keep her from slipping off the couch.

"We're really happy you could come, too." He finally said, carefully taking the beer out of her hands. That should be enough for right now.

There was silence for a moment, only the soft chatter from one of Larry's mixtapes. Sure it was metal, but somehow soothing nonetheless.

"Uh, hey guys." Todd finally spoke up as he attempted to heave Neil from his lap. "I think I'll revert back into my room and take this drunk idiot with me."

"Don't drop him on the stairs though, dude. Or he'll be having one hell of a hangover." Larry said, making everyone laugh again.

Being back together felt good, too good almost. It made Sally's stomach turn and his heart ache as the nostalgia came seeping through, it only has been a couple of years, but the things they've been through will always stick with them and Sally would have never thought he'd find friends here, best friends. Maybe even for life.

_It made him tear up._

"I-I'm going too, good night."

He heard a collective good night into his direction, before he closed his door behind him, sliding down against it.

He felt calm for a second, before the tears and sobs overran him like a bus, making him take off his prosthetic. Crying in his hands, knees pulled up to his chest and suddenly he felt so alone.

He wasn't, he knew that, his friends were right beyond the door, but right now he felt alone and lost. Lost in this wave of emotion.

_Knock, knock._

"Sal? Hey man, can I come in?" Larry's voice made Sally jump as he grasped his prosthetic, pressing it to his face and snapping it on again.

"Y-yeah, sure." He tried to hide what was going on, his voice wavering slightly. Larry came in, a tired smile on his face. He didn't drink much, just like Sally, which confused him a little. When it was about partying, Larry was usually the first one to grab a bottle.

"I know you wanted to go to sleep, but...Sal? Are you alright?" Larry was worried now, eyebrows crunched together as he came closer, holding Sally's shoulders.

He thought he was good at hiding it, he thought his prosthetic would make it easier, but Larry's question let his facade crumble. A sob left his lips as he fell limp into Larry's arms.

Larry held him as tight as he could, feeling his shoulders shake with sobs and little cries. Steering them over to Sally's bed, he sat them down, his voice soft and careful now. "Hey man, what's going on?"

It took Sally a while to calm again, his body now shaking from exhaustion as he was still tightly holding on to Larry.

"I'm just...it's just." A sob cut him off and send him back to crying. Larry was shushing him gently, holding him, his hands rubbing Sally's back.

"It's okay, Sal. Whatever it is."

It was dark in Sally's room, the only source of light was the moon shining through the window, illuminating a part of the bed and making Sal's hair glow slightly in the blueish light.

"You wanna talk about it?" Larry asked after a while, but Sally shook his head. Not right now.

"Okay." Larry said softly, a smile on his face.

"Y'know......I'm actually just here to tell you that we forgot to pack up my bed."

Larry snorted, before it turned to a fit of laughter, pulling Sally along with him. Sally had to hold his stomach soon, struggling for air as the sentence played over and over in his head.

"How could we forget your bed?! Oh my god."

"Haha yeah, I meant to ask if it's okay with you when I sleep here?" Larry asked, and continued shortly after. "I mean, Neil and Todd have their room and Ash is already sleeping on the couch, so I thought-"

"Sure." Sally cut him off, sniffling away the last remaining tears, before finally letting go of him. He didn't realize he was still holding on to him, Larry didn't seem to mind though.

"That's cool. I'll go and get my stuff." Sally nodded and watched him disappear into the living room. The room next to Sally's was reserved for Larry ever since and now he'll be able to see him everyday.

It made his chest warm up at the thought, and even more now that Larry will be sleeping in his room, in his bed... _oh no_. Larry will be sleeping in his bed, _right_ next to him.

Sally's had to think fast, Larry was out of the room so now he had some time to...do literally anything to make his room look less of a mess than it was right now.

He shoved clothes into his dresser, kicked socks under the bed and tried to blow dust from his nightstand. It was dark so it was hard to see anything, but Sal tried it anyway.

Quickly he changed into a pair of sweats and a loose shirt, before cleaning his prosthetic from all the crying he'd done in the past 15 minutes. As soon as he put it back on, Larry came back with a bottle of water, his phone and some clothes.

"You mind if I change here?" He asked and Sal felt blood rush to his face, good thing Larry couldn't see.

"N-no."

A simple "cool" came from Larry as he swiftly changed into sweats and pulled his shirt over his head. He was thin, sure, but he was toned and his arms have never looked better.

Sally sat in his bed and Larry's back was turned to him, but he still felt like a creep. Of course nothing to it, watching your friend change, but not when you have feelings for said friend.

Suddenly Larry turned, catching Sally's eyes and making the blue haired boy jump at the embarrassment.

"I know what you're looking at, Sal."

"W-what?"

"You're curious, right?"

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Okay okay, you can have a look. I tried to keep it rather secret, but since it's you."

Now Sally was confused. What was he talking about?

"How does it look?" Larry asked and only now was it that Sal noticed the tattoo on Larry's right arm. It was the logo of Sanity's Fall pictured on his upper arm, the logo from the shirt he usually wore.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Sally exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"I know, right? It's not completely healed yet, that's why I wanted to wait longer before I show it to you guys."

Larry and Sal continued to talk about the tattoo and wandered off to talk about life, friends, having jobs, until they circled back to Larry moving in.

"I'm glad you're here, Larry." Sal said. Larry was now lying beside him, the blanket resting on his stomach while Sally pulled it up to his chin.

"Me too, man." There was a hint of sorrow in his voice, of course he was glad to be there, but he was also glad to be _there_ , to be alive and well. For the longest time now Larry had felt somewhat sad, depressed even, wishing life would've taken him away instead of his Dad. But now, with Sally, with his friends he found his place, somewhere where he wanted to be and where he wanted to _stay_.

Both went quiet for a moment, not sure of what to say next.

"Sal?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you okay? I got a little worried before, man. Haven't seen you like that in a while."

Sal nodded, the fabric of the bedding rustling with his movement. "Yeah, nostalgia just hit at the wrong moment. I'm fine now."

"Hm." A noise of acknowledgement from Larry before it was quiet again. Now Sally had a moment to think.

"Larry?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

Sally's body was already turned to him, but now Larry moved, facing Sal completely.

"Of course, man. Always there if you need me." A hint of concern was in his voice, though he really appreciated Sal's words. He just wasn't sure if he was as "fine" as he said he was.

He noticed the closeness, how there was barely a gap between them due to the bed being too small and of course he didn't mind, though Sally seemed too.

"You okay, Sal?" He watched as Sally brought his hands up to his prosthetic, hooking his fingers under it, before slowly lifting it up.

More and more parts of his scarred face revealed as he stopped right under his nose, seeming to freeze. He was scared, of course he was. Larry has seen Sally's face only once, years ago and he never understood why he didn't look away.

"Sal?" Larry asked again and Sally moved, coming closer, one of his hands grasping his prosthetic, keeping it from slipping off, while the other carefully tried to rest on Larry's chest.

He couldn't see due to the prosthetic blocking his sight, but he closed his eyes as soon as their lips met.

It was a burst of emotions tugging at his chest, tightening it as suddenly Larry's arm came around his side, embracing him softly. And it wasn't his first kiss, not for the both of them, but Sally felt like it was a real one, something true. His first kiss has been with Ash long ago, it was silly to be honest. They were drunk and she was curious what his lips would feel like the way they were.

They still laugh about it, even told it to the others, no feelings attatched. But with Larry, every feeling Sally has ever felt was there; Happiness, anxiety, the feeling of home. He loved him, since the headbang incident, where Sally almost broke his prosthetic and Larry's nose. He was so worried for Larry that he'd forgotten about his face and seeing the way Larry had looked at him, simply made him cry. There was no disgust in Larry's eyes, no fear, he felt accepted and, for once, didn't feel like a freak. Even though he was doubting his own judgment at the time, he now knew Larry accepted him the way he was. Torn but still holding on.

Both parted with a lack of air and Sal's hand on Larry's chest was clutching his shirt tightly. Larry tasted like cheap booze and cigarettes and Sally loved it, making him blush at the thought.

"Sal?" Larry asked again, his voice was a little rough, deeper than before, as he watched the blue haired boy in front of him.

Very slowly Sally pulled his prosthetic further up, before he removed it completely, staring into Larry's eyes which were looking right back in content.

Larry's hands came up, gently cupping Sal's face, before pulling him in for a second kiss, this time without the restraints of the prosthetic. Sally's heart was hammering against his chest, it felt like anxiety, just in a good way as he gripped Larry's shirt tight, pulling him closer if that was still physically possible.

They broke apart again, breaths going hard as Larry was now hovering over him, his long hair hanging around his face, framing Sally in it.

Sal was squirming, feeling Larry's hands push up his shirt. He was careful, afraid to scare him, though Sally wasn't feeling scared anymore. Something else took place, something more feral.

They kissed again, Larry's lips traveling from Sal's, down his neck as he stopped at his collarbone, pushing his shirt up and over Sally's head, throwing it on the floor as he continued to kiss a trail down his chest.

Sally was mewling at this point, moaning under his breath as he grasped Larry's hair tightly, pushing and pulling him in all the right directions.

He felt like his head was above the clouds as Larry kissed and sucked at his skin, nibbling at his hip bones as his fingers hooked into the waistband of Sally's sweats. He waited though, waiting for Sally to give him permission.

"P-please, Larry. Don't stop." Sal was only whispering, his voice wavering and breathy as he helplessly held on to him.

Larry had to smile at how cute he looked, his hair was a mess, blue strands sprawled out on the pillow, his pale skin seeming to glow between the sheets.

And he continued, his fingers gently pulling down Sally's sweats and taking his underwear along with it. Sally started to blush, he was kind of ashamed, though he dropped the feeling of anxiety as soon as one of Larry's hands came up and around his dick, stroking carefully.

A strangled sound left Sal's throat, the blush spreading from his face, down his neck and over his shoulders.

"L-larry." He was whispering quietly, the feeling too intense. "I got you." Larry mumbled, kissing the insides of Sal's thighs, before he started to move closer to where Sally wanted him.

Bucking his hips, Sally met Larry's mouth, the hot feeling being almost too much as Larry took him in, his tongue suddenly all around him.

"Fuck." Sally hissed, his fingers tugging and pulling at Larry's hair. He kept his legs tense, hips moving on their own. After a while, Larry backed up, his breath heavy and lips red and swollen.

Sal was shaking a little, he wasn't scared, it was just all the adrenaline rushing through his system as he grabbed Larry's hand, moving it to his bottom.

"You sure you okay with this?" He heard Larry ask and Sally nodded godspeed. He wanted it. So bad.

Soon enough Larry was prepping him, putting a condom over himself as his fingers worked deeper into Sally, hearing him moan and making him shake.

Little whispers and begs left Sal's lips, hands now in his own hair, trying to deal with all the overwhelming sensations as Larry suddenly hit a spot inside him that made his whole body jolt, back arching off the matress as he moaned out loud for the first time.

"What was that?" His eyes were wide and his heart was beating fast. "Something you'll feel more often now." He heard Larry say, a soft chuckle in his deep voice as he withdrew his fingers.

"You ready?" Larry kissed his forehead and Sal nodded. He wasn't ready, not at all, but he couldn't wait any longer either. Larry moved, carefully taking Sally's hips, before moving in.

His eyes screwed shut, nails raking down Larry's back as he was stretched out. It wasn't as painful as he thought, but it did hurt a little.

Slowly Larry moved, finding a soft rhythm and making Sal moan even louder. "F-faster." He croaked out, along with heated mumbling and Larry obliged, moving quicker and his hands holding Sally closer.

The room was filled with breathing and moans, whispers of praises and appreciation as Larry kissed Sal's forehead in between words with a soft smile on his face.

"I think I'm- I'm close." Sally whispered, holding on to Larry's arms for dear life. Larry nodded and moved his head down, kissing Sal's neck, before moving faster, his patterns getting more erratic. He was close too.

Sally's mumbling and curses got louder as he arched his back, Larry hitting all the right spots as his vision flashed white, his orgasm washing over him like a heat wave. Larry came shortly after, his face pressed into Sal's neck as he breathed heavily.

It took a while for both to calm, but as they did, Larry started to clean up, throwing the condom into the bin, before grabbing his shirt to clean the mess on Sally's stomach.

Sally was still in a haze, the afterglow still in his bones as his eyes only lazily followed Larry around.

"You okay there, Sal?" Larry asked, now lying next to him again as he carefully pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Mhm." Sally hummed with a soft grin and turned to him, pulling him as close as he could get, Larry's long arms around him. It felt like something he's been missing for so long.

"Hey Sal?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
